Out of His World
by NobodyKnows2
Summary: Now what would happen if you put Atlas, the Titan of Stone, in with some devils. If that interests you, read this story. Some prologue and long intro for Warframe so it doesn't really matter if you've never played it. Rated M because it is safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, this will be my very first Warframe x DxD fic. Not a lot of those out there. Unlike DxD, I am an avid player of Warframe, except in the Plains of Eidolon since Imwas MR rushing... Anyway, I have completed every quest in the game currently, and I am just kinda collecting stuff, mastering it, then selling it. I aim to have _everything_. Maybe in a few years, but I will get there. I am not yet at 2000 hours, only 1100. I want to also become a Guide of the Lotus someday so I can help others and make the game enjoyable for newer players who might enjoy it as much as I do. Lately I haven't really played since my bro kinda fucked up on his AP test cause he didn't study much... Note to all: DON'T FUCK THOSE TESTS UP! YOU COULD LITERALLY SAVE YOURSELF THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS! AND LESS TIME IN COLLEGE! If you are a fan of my other story: The Sun Titan, then please do comment and maybe review this story. Or make a review for The Sun Titan. Right now, there are only four reviews... A guest, Dragon Bone Z twice, and LordVanderBaugh. Sorry to Vander, I probably just butchered his account name. Anyway, this will be a DxD x Warframe story, if you have questions, PM or review. My fan base is still small so it is okay. If you want to give criticism, I have a few rules:**

 **1: No Flames**

 **2: No Forceful suggestions or begging**

 **3: List what you like or dislike and give me an idea that actually helps.**

 **(I do read them people! I have tried to use them on The Sun Titan!)**

 **Other than that, Read, Rate, Review, and whatever else you can do to show your support!**

 ***Whatever year the Warframe universe is in cause it don't matter for this story for now...***

It was dark. Very dark. Highly in contrast to the usual cheery atmosphere that once dominated the cheery clan, Stealth77. **(A/N: By the way, this clan is kinda dead since my friend started it and I was done spending my Forma on it... 17 of them... Fuck my loyalty...)** Now was a scary time to be here. It was dominated by fear of the Grineer and Corpus ships finding you. The dojo was torn into many parts. Most of it was being salvaged by greedy Grineer for better weapons. The Tenno had always managed to make traditional weapons that were still better than modern Grakatas or Karaks. It still made no sense to them. However, free metal sure did. So, the situation was bleak for me. I was alone, just a single Tenno left. The male Tenno were tortured, while the females... Let's not go there. Let's just say Grineer and Corpus are some sick bastards. I had only managed to survive because I was able to escape the prison.

 _*Flashback, the Attack*_

 _I immediately sprinted to the hangers when I heard the alarm. I was the strongest of the heavy hitters because I was unique. Despite me being born in the Jordas Golem, I managed to not become Infested. I escaped after the Golem assembled me and turned its back. I punched the one of the exterior walls and was sucked into space. I was first found by a Grineer battleship. At first, they wanted to eliminate me, but I managed to make a deal with them. I will stay on their ship, and if the fee is okay and the mission is within my capabilities, then I do that mission for them. A lot of them were to wipe out some corpus, or to get into data vaults. On the spy missions, I actually failed 2 times, and nearly got dismantled by the Grineer. However, one of their higher-ups said I was still valuable. I ended up asking for a device to make me temporarily invisible, and some Tenno daggers for assassinating guards (I knew I was a Tenno because I heard the Grineer say it). Every spy or data-retrieval mission I did afterward, I **always** completed it. I have never had another failure. Plus, the Grineer made some tech that was compatible_ _with my Warframe, and a nice Grineer engineer made sure there were no manipulative fail safes in the device. Now, I am able to turn invisible for a little while by drawing a **lot** of energy from an external source. It is very poisonous though, so I can't just draw an infinite amount of energy from it. It makes me go unconcious. But, I am able to draw more and more energy each time I do it. After being with the Grineer, I was captured by a syndicate, known as Steel Meridian. At first, they wanted to kill me for working with their oppressors. Eventually I was able to say that I was basically a freelance middle-man. I would do things for payment. I even got a nice weapon from them. It was called the Vaykor Hek. An improved version of the Hek, it was really powerful. Especially when I had it modified so the bullets would all find a critical part of the enemy's body. It was basically a one shot bloodbath for fodder. I was able to rescue a lot of captives, and one even thanked me in a rather mature way. I will say I slept very well that night. It was all great until the Corpus captured me on a mission with one of those God damn nullifiers. I was able to beat the shit out of him before a Bursa came in and decided to fuck all logic and beat the shit out of me. It sucked, and I was tortured for a very long time. Luckily, one day, a Tenno found me during an exterminate mission. At first, they thought I was a proxy, and they tried to kill me. Then I channeled energy from the Void, which I learned from a Corpus Tenno Researcher and Counter tech. I ended up just punching the shit out of this girl, which I didn't regret because of the many times she threw me against the wall with her fucking illusions that somehow hurt me. It was annoying since I couldn't figure out which one was her, but then I just got them all to line up and I shouted, "FALCON, PUNCH!" Yeah, that **really** **old** captain who just punched everyone. It worked though, so if it ain't broke don't try to fix it. Anyway,once she realized I was Tenno, she got her ship and let me travel with her. The inside was so amazing. It had all of this technology that the Grineer and Corpus could only dream of. You could make almost anything in 4 hours **(A/N: I divided the time by six since the only reason the foundry doesn't have weapons done in four hours is because it makes players actually get off and do stuff.)**... I mean Holy Shit. It took the Grineer three **days** to produce high quality weapons. When we got to something she said was called a Relay, I was very, well, nervous. I had never been in one before, much less known they existed, and now I was going in one. However, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I was pretty lonely since I was unique. There was no other frame like me. So, know one knew what I could do. I only knew that I could become invisible and punch shit really **hard**. I did notice that when I punched, my hands became encased in rock. I was tested constantly, and it eventually gave results. I learned a new ability that I had: Bulwark. I could put up a rock wall or put a shield of rock over me making me nearly invincible. I could also make the wall turn into a boulder. At this point, it was pretty obvious what my abilities would be related to: manipulating rocks and blunt annihilation. When I was sent on an assassination mission with a squad, I learned a new ability: Petrify. It was when one of my squad mates, a Nova, was about to take a hit that would kill her. I couldn't reach her in time, so I wished I could make the enemy stop moving, and he turned to stone. I then punched him, and noticed I felt refreshed. I also discovered my "Passive", which allows me to gain healing rubble from stoned enemies and being immune to Knockdown. My last ability was discovered when I was with a girl I had a crush on. Her name was Str'uia. I wanted to protect her like a dragon protects his gold, and I wished to guard her. I subconsciously channeled, and I discovered my Rumblers. Basically, they were massive fucking Giants that beat the shit out of any enemy. But hey, it was worth it. Str'uia kissed me afterward when my Rumbler had saved her. Anyway... I now was pretty much a legend. It was common for me to go on missions with new members since I could utterly destroy any enemies that would threaten the survival of the newer members. More kissing for me... I am surprised I haven't become a perv because of all this attention I get from the females. I have probably kissed or maturely interacted with every **single** female in the Relay. Never touched any that were in a relationship though cause I am not a dick. I had to make sure I locked my door to my quarters before I powered down or otherwise I might wake up with girls laying all over me in the morning. Especially Saryns, although I think they are just naturally slutty. Or just kiss ups. After a while, I decided to name myself Atlas, Titan of Stone, Lord of the Earth._


	2. The Hunt, and a New World

**A/N: Hello wonderful people who will hopefully actually read this! I kinda doubt anyone will but eh. This chapter I will try to start getting things moving so we can have a juicy DxD x Warframe Xover! I won't have a question section for quite a while since there is not enough content to comment on or have questions about. Now, if you are a reader of my other story _The Sun Titan_ , then I hope you enjoy this as much as you hopefully enjoyed The Sun Titan. For this story, it will probably be updated less because I am writing two stories at the same time and 3 hours usually isn't enough for me to write 4-6k words. Sometimes I don't even get a chapter of The Sun Titan out once per night. I used to, though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, so read, rate, and review! Fav and/or follow if you like it!**

 ***Plains of Eidolon, Night, Atlas' POV***

I was so nervous but also excited for the Hunt. We were doing a Tridolon hunt with some cool void amplifiers that allowed us to have more powerful operator attacks. This was the turning point for me, where I could actually become a legend. No one had ever completed a Tridolon Hunt without assistance from 9 other people. I was just with some of my friends, a Volt, a Trinity, and a Rhino. I don't know their actual names because our clan forbade use of them. Yeah, it kind've sucked because no one really trusted anyone in our clan except for this squad. We still followed the rules though. Tonight, we would ascend to a new level of power when we looted these Eidolons. Now, don't get me wrong, I am a little skeptical about this, but hey, it will be worth it when we win. "Atlas. You remember what Konzu said right? That we have to be very careful when fighting these things. One attack could kill you even within your frame because it is an old Sentient. You can't just punch it to death." Sighing, I responded, "Yes Trini, I will be careful. I know you are just concerned. Just keep the energy vampire up so we don't have to deal with its attacks **(A/N: Instead of E-vamp giving energy to you, I am making it sap energy from enemies so they can't perform attacks. It is different from the game, I know, but I am not really basing it off of the game. Also, even if I am wrong on some of the lore, at this point it is just my own creativity doing its own work)**. Well, here goes. First, we need to get some lures. We'll need about 12 for all three. Then, we need to kill the Vomvalysts to charge them, then we actually kill the Eidolons. Ok, I think we got this. Going to the Tusk bases, we stole 12 lures for the Eidolons. Then, we made our way towards Gara Toht Lake, and we killed Vomvalysts to charge the lures. Now, the hard part. The actual killing of the Eidolons. Readying my enhanced Lanka, I charged it up so I could release a slug at any time. Then we saw _it._ It was **huge.** "Holy Shit! Everyone, take cover!" This was a wise decision when it **roared.** It was worth than Banshee. "Everyone, get into Operator form and start firing!" Switching into my operator form, I fired my amp. It was a 3/2/3, so it was tearing through the shield of the Eidolon. When we got the shield down, I immediately switched back into my Warframe. "Everyone, go for the Synovia on the right leg!" I readied my Lanka, aimed, charged it up, then I fired. It hammered really hard into the Synovia, doing about an eighth of its health in damage. My companions all fired their various weapons while I ran up to it with my Sarpa, breaking its armor. Gradually, the armor degraded because of the armor breaking part of one of my mods, along with the corrosive effect I added to it. It's health bar was now red, meaning it had no armor left. Then the Synovia was destroyed. Konzu hurriedly said, "Energy Spike. I advise taking cover." With that, I switched into my Operator form, and went into Void Mode. The Teralyst roared, and unleashed a massive killing wave of energy. Luckily, I was unaffected because of me going into void mode. Rhino saved himself with Iron Skin, Volt used Void mode as well, and Trini just retreated. Now for the second Synovia. Geez, this is going to take quite a while. Well, I might as well enjoy myself. Playing my favorite song, I let myself slip into the music, while performing each part of killing the Teralyst at the same time.

 ***After destroying the Teralyst***

Well, that was much more boring than I thought. It was so easy. Almost too easy. Eh, it dropped an something called an Arcane, which I was excited about. I wanted to experiment but Trini, the ever so cautious person decided we should just store it and wait to experiment with it. It wasn't worth arguing. Now, the Hydrolyst. This should be much harder. We all deposited our Shards, and then Volt used his 2nd so we could run. Don't ever want to be close to an Eidolon when it first appears. We found a nice battlefield, and then we started the process of destroying the Synovias. It was much harder, and something weird happened. Each time a Synovia was destroyed, I heard voices. Saying things like, "What have you done?! You have doomed us all!" This wasn't supposed to happen but it might just be this Eidolon. As we destroyed the last Synovia, we saw something else that was **not** supposed to happen. The Hydrolyst **exploded**. All of our shields were gone, and I was in a lot of pain. It hurt like hell. Then I noticed the Shards on the ground. They were the same as the Teralyst Shards, except they were a sickly green instead of their normal red. Eh, probably just because it is not a Teralyst. All of the members of my squad picked one up, and we all made our way to Gara Toht Lake, again. We stuck them in the shrine, and volted (get my joke? No? *Sighs*). This time, the Gantulyst appeared. It was strange though. It was a sickly green color, just like the Shards from earlier. It was just strange, these occurrences. The green Shards, the explosion, and now a green Gantulyst. "Everyone be on high alert. These occurrences aren't just coincidences. Watch for any and all aberrations and act accordingly." This was scaring me. I would just have to be on high alert. We switched into our Operator forms, and we started taking down the shield. As we did this, I saw the Gantulyst gathering energy. "EVERYONE IN VOID MODE NOW!" It was good I had said this or we would all be dead right now. The Gantulyst formed a massive ball of energy and it exploded right in front of us. We are so lucky we weren't hit by that. I shouted, "Everyone, when Volt puts up his 6 barriers, unleash all you've got on the Gantulyst!" Volt put up his barriers, and then we all charged up our Operator Amps, then unleashed our power. We managed to take down its shield, and it even started bleeding a little. Now, we all shot our Sniper primaries at the Synovias. We got really lucky and managed to destroy two at the same time. This had never happened before. It was wei- "OH SHIIIIIT! EVERYONE VOID MODE NOW OR WE WILL ALL DIE!" I barely escaped the massive attack the Gantulyst just unleashed. It just used a **lot** of energy to kill us. It almost ripped a hole in the world because of how powerful it was. We used to be on a mountain, and now our squad is in a crater. It was the size of Cetus. Still recovering from the aftershock, we all started trying to destroy its shield again. We eventually got it down, and when we destroyed the next Synovia, nothing strange happened. We got into Void Mode to avoid the energy spike, then we destroyed the shield, then the Synovia. We destroyed all of the rest except one, and now we were on the final leg of the Humt. The sun was starting to rise, so we needed to kill it quickly. We all got back into our Operator forms, then we fired on the shield. Okay, why does everything have to get fucked up when I'm around? Our Operator Amps were not doing anything at all. Well, this was **bad.** We had no way of taking down its shield, and we were running out of time. So, I improvised. Removing my Amp, I put it on the barrel of something I had wanted to use this whole time, my Opticor. I had modded this thing some many times it is not even funny anymore. I even managed to make four extra slots for mods. This thing was a **beast**. The only reason I didn't use it earlier was that it is slow. It has a long charge up time. Trinity looked at me, and said, "Atlas what the hell are you doing?! Why do you have an Opticor?!! Please tell me you aren't doing what I think you are doing. You could ruin your best Amp!" I replied, "I have to improvise, so this is the only thing I could do. All of you need to get back **now**. Even if I die, I don't want you all to suffer because of my mistake. So, please leave, or get as far away from here as possible. I will survive this, don't worry." That was a complete lie. Doing this would surely kill me, but it would also kill the Gantulyst. I have lived a nice life, so it's fine if I die. In my book at least. Nobody actually loves me, or at least I don't know if they do, so it's not like anyone will miss me. My Operator form shed a tear as I remembered all the good times I had had. Even with the Grineer. I pulled the custom bolt action back, and released. I flipped the safety off, and set the power output to full. I fashioned a brace for the Amp so it would stay in place, and I squeezed the charging mechanism. It was gathering power. I could feel the massive amount gathering. The ground near me started shaking and vibrating like what would happen in an earthquake. I the Opticor was slowly charging, and the Gantulyst looked at me with something that looked almost like sadness. It was odd. I started channeling Void energy into the Amp, and I released the Opticor's trigger.

 ***RRRRRRRRRI-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!***

It was so loud I couldn't even hear anything. The beam was pure void energy. If I could compare the damage it did to points, it would equal a value around 100 BILLION points of damage. The beam expanded into a 6 ft radius and annihilated anything in its path. The whole planet was shaking, and if it was on the Richter scale, it would be a 29.9 magnitude earthquake. It was more powerful than any earthquake that had ever come before it. The beam hit the Gantulyst, and it felt like the world was going to collapse in on it self. The Gantulyst was almost completely vaporized. The only thing left was one Synovia, and it was purple. I was about to say 'I lived' when suddenly, the world finally decided to release the massive backlash from the weapon.

 ***WHOOSH! THUUUUUD!***

I was catapulted into Cetus. The shield actually cracked from where I impacted. I was seeing things, they were little alien drones, looking like they were communicating. Then, they released some sort of energy that threw me into the last Synovia of the Gantulyst. As I got closer, I saw a small tear in reality opening. OH SHIT! I WAS HEADING RIGHT FOR IT! I hit the rip, and I was disoriented really badly. I saw other worlds, ones where humans were doing something on a monitor, and they were playing a game that looked like it had a Warframe in it. Another world had a cartoonish person who unleashed a beam of pure destruction from his palms. One of the other worlds I saw had someone with horns psychically torturing a man. Another world had people on two sides with some things that almost looked like longer, single barreled versions of the Tigris that didn't have any fancy metal decorations on them. The people were wearing these weird red coats, and the other side was wearing blue and brown coats. I thought I saw another world when I was throne into something that looked like the Orokin Derelict, except it wasn't Infested. "What the hell?"

"Child, why did you choose the Atlas Warframe to connect your mind to?" Uh, what?

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. Now answer my question, why did you choose the Atlas Warframe?" Well, I guess that I felt the safest in it, away from the Jordas Golem. I answered, "I wanted to be safe and become a protector. Someone who was reliable and could complete any task that was given to them."

"That is a satisfactory answer. Now, I must ask, what would you do with further power?"

"I would use it to further protect my friends. In the beginning, I wasn't a protector. I was just a drifter who didn't know themselves. Now, I have something to protect. My comrades in my Clan, and my friends."

"Then let it be known you will become Atlas Prime, Titan of Stone, Protector of Earth!" I just gaped in shock, stunned. I can't believe it. I was becoming a **Prime**. One of the **Elite** of the Orokins.

"Come with me, child. Receive your gildings to increase your power." I followed the voice, and I felt things being attached to me. On my shoulders, I received golden jagged rock plates. On my torso, My front plates received golden braces intertwined. My legs received thick golden wires that wrapped around them for added protection. My back got plates that were riveted to protect me better. Finally, my helmet. I received jagged, golden horns, as well as lots of jagged, golden spikes adorning the area around my helmet.

"Child, your transformation is complete, return to your comrades and show them the might of the Titan of Stone!"

I was sucked into a wormhole again, this time going back to my world. When I arrived, I saw what my Opticor had caused. The area around the place I unleashed my Void Opticor was a wasteland. The soil was all black and charred. It was cracked, everywhere. The good news is, my Amp and my Opticor survived the blast. However, my Amp looked like it was going to malfunction. I quickly picked it up, and I used my operator form to weld my Amp with a void beam. It was fixed to a degree, and it even looked more powerful. It was buzzing with Void Energy. I was brought out of my thoughts when Trinity tackled me and hugged me very tightly, crying, "Your jerk! We thought you were dead! You can't do this to me! I love you!" I just gaped, in shock. I think my brain just broke. "My name is Emily, by the way."

"Uhhhhhh"

"What is your name, Atlas?"

"Its Nicholas. Are you sure you are okay with violating the Clan's rules?"

"I don't care Nic, I love you."

"I L-" There was a massive **roar.** How? I don't know. The Gantulyst was back, and it released a massive amount of energy. It was in the form of an orb, and when it stopped moving, it formed a **black hole.** "SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN BEFORE IT SUCKS YOU IN!" Yeah, I _tried_ to run, but, it was sucking all of us in, so I did the thing I vowed to do, protect. I used bulwark in the wall form, and then made it turn into 3 boulders that pushed the others out of reach of the black hole. I quickly stored all my weapons in the alternate space, and I let the black hole take me. I couldn't resist, so I didn't try. That last thing I heard before K was sucked in was, "NIC NO! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

I am sorry, Emily, but my duty is to protect others first, even at the cost of my own safety. This black hole was weird, I wasn't being ripped in half. I felt like I was falling. Oh fuck, not again. I saw a light, and it was gradually getting bigger. I was going to another world. Well, I might spook the locals in my Warframe so I should probably go in my Operator form. Using Transference, I changed into my Operator form, and I retrieved some of my regular casual clothes from my alternate space, and I managed to change into them before hitting the building, very hard. It hurt like a bitch, but I wasn't thinking and didn't use Void Mode. Okay, one day, I need to get an Operator Suit that negates inertial forces on impact. Well, this will be interesting, I think I landed in some weird school. Eh, I am tired so I will just go to sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chap and I actually broke three thousand words with this chapter. Anyway, it might be a while until I update this again, so please no flames.**


	3. Adapting, and Settling In

**A/N: Welcome back people! I see at least one person likes this story (I didn't fav and follow my own story! That's Lame!). I released a chapter already today (September 2, 2018), but I just wanted to keep writing because I have ideas and stuff. That rarely happens though. So, I will answer questions!**

 **No questions, just messing with you people/person who actually read this. I am excited someone read this because there are very few Warframe x DxD stories out there. So, I wanted to be one of those pioneers. I am sure there are lots of people who like Warframe and DxD right? DxD is funny though. I don't watch it for the hot girls, more for the comedy that ensues. I laughed my ass off so hard I actually fell off my bed. It is just funny with all of the weirdos in it but hey, that is what makes it so funny. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and read, rate, and review!**

 **P.S: Forgot who wrote the review, but the FanFiction default word processor always does that. I do put spaces between things, it just changes them. There is a space between the Timeskips and other bold to regular text transitions. Sadly, I am also writing this on an iPad since I can't just write this within the presence of others. I would write it on MS word, but hey you are right, I don't know shit about writing since this is my only my second fic. I would change it if I could, but sadly I am not sure how to. If you know how to do line breaks on an iPad 2 on the FanFiction word processor, then please tell me. I know it looks ugly.**

 ***Kuoh Academy, Rias' POV***

It was interesting. This kid claimed fell off the roof and failed to realize that the Kendo Club changing area was below it. He proceeded to get beat up by the Kendo girls, and recruited by the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama. It was funny, I almost wanted to believe him. Though, some bruises looked like actual fall injuries. He was sent to the nurses office so he can recover, and when they tried to identify him, he was not in **any** records at all. Not even Japan's records. That was what was weird. The other thing was was that he was wearing this skin-tight suit under his casual clothes, which were quite outlandish. I made sure the nurse didn't find out about the suit, but I told Sona so we can look into it. He also had this, energy around him. It was like he was constantly surrounding himself with energy. He might have some interesting abilities, maybe a Sacred Gear. I need to see if he does so I can try to get him to help me beat Riser...

 ***The Infirmary, Nic's POV***

What the fuck?! I didn't deserve this. I did not intend to see those girls changing! I fell from the damn sky for Christ's sake! I mean what the hell am I supposed to say?!! "Oh I fell from the sky into your changing rooms", really? No. I would be branded insane immediately by the locals. Then some perverts tried to recruit me into their clique known as the Perverted Duo, then making it a Perverted Trio. I declined and slugged both of them for being perverts, because eww. Really, seeing constantly naked Warframes (Saryn, Ember, Valkyr, Mag, Etc. ) all the time has desensitized me to females. I am not even nervous anymore cause I am so deadened to it. I mean, I used to wake up with a fucking harem laying on me! So, this was nothing at all. I have to say, those Kendo Club people hit really hard. Well, for humans anyway. Which I believe that is what they are called here. I know them as early Orokins, but eh. They don't seem as bad as them. So they are mostly good in my book. Except a few. Like that Red-head who was looking at me earlier. She just makes me shiver. Well, I am going to leave now, since I don't belong here. Going into Void Mode, I jumped out the window, cringing at the broken glass noise, but running after it. Now, don't get me wrong, the glass didn't hurt, it is just know everyone knows I escaped. Being in Void Mode has perks though. Like invisibility, and insubstantiality. Works great for when a Sentient Conculyst throws its damn spear at you. Then spins like a top with those lasers... Anyway, it is very handy. What is weird though, is that you can't go through objects without concentration and some other things. Even though you are insubstantial, you still can't go through objects. Kind've ironic because you are insubstantial. Besides that, you are pretty free if you use it. I so wanted to be in my Warframe right now so I could just run through everything and not give two shits. It would be great, but I was trying not to attract attention. Maybe I should enroll in that school so I am not just some random kid running around. I also need to get some new clothes because mine look nothing like anyone else's on this planet. I should use my clothes as pads because they are made of material that has the strength of metal, but the feel of fabric. I need to get a job... Okay I need to do a lot of stuff, but the priority is getting new clothes so I don't stand out so much. I have a _ton_ of credits, and I when I say a **ton** I mean a **TON** of credits. I have over 90 trillion, those Corpus bastards pay a lot for mercenaries. I wonder what they would be worth here? I should find an exchange center. I used my translator to try to read this text, and discovered it was an Old Earth language. Before the Grineer. It looked like Japanese. Okay, so I was in Japan. I stole a phone real quick and looked up where a money exchange was. Turns out, it was close. Void Dashing to it, I dropped the phone down outside in the grass so the company could recover it. After I did that, I went to the back, and got a container of some sort for a lot of credits. I put about 20 credits in it, to see what it would be worth. I went inside, and signaled toward my credits, and I made an impression of appraising them. The person understood thankfully, and they took my crate, then examined the credits, and proceeded to give me what looked to be a lot of money. I mean, 20 credits barely filled my crate, but now it was full of the local currency. Holy Shit. He just gave me what looked to be 300 notes of a really high value of money. I did the math and then I realized. I could have 27,000,000,000,000 of these things. **(A/N: LOL I just realized I messed up on math. It is one credit per 15 high value notes cause it is a 20/300 ratio. Eh, don't care enough to do the actual math. That's a lot of dama- I mean money.)** HOLY SHIT! That is a lot. I could easily become the richest man in the world with just a 3rd of my credits. Anyway, I went out and bought a lot of things. First, I bought a large box to put all of my new things in. Next, I bought some casual clothes. Then I bought myself a phone for convenience. After that I bought a map. Adding more to my list, I bought a uniform that was the male version of that school I escaped from's uniform. Now, I ducked out of sight, then I stored all of those items in my alternate space except for a set of casual clothes. After I changed, I headed to a realtor's place I found on the map. I went inside, and I used my translator on my phone to say, "Where can I find a house close to the school around here?" I didn't want to use my high tech translator since it would be suspicious. The person redirected me towards another person, who said what I think meant follow me to my car. He opened the door for me, then got in on his side. He drove around, pointing to different houses, but I said I wanted one near the school. I did use my translator to hear what he said. He said, "Oh, you mean Kuoh Academy? I see, you are trying to be close. Very well, I will take you to some properties near it. However, they are rather expensive." I typed on my new phone, "Money is not an issue."

He replied, "Okay then, if you are rich, then we can get a contract for you today." We arrived at the first property, which was really close to Kuoh. However, moving into it would attract attention since it was expensive. So, I typed, "I need one that is moderately close, but not too close. Do you have an idea of what I might want?"

"Well, I think there is one that might be to your liking. It is non-conspicuous, and it is relatively close to Kuoh." Ah, finally. We arrived, and it was exactly what I needed. So I typed, "I will buy it, and if you keep it hush-hush I will pay you 5% of the value. Not split between your co-workers. I need to stop by the money exchange center though."

"Very well. If you're offering this much who would I be to refuse. I will keep it secret. It will be processed privately." We went to the money exchange, and I pulled out another 20 credits. They gave me another 300 high value notes. I got back in the car, then I pulled out the appropriate price, and another 5% for the realtor. I gave it to him, and I signed for the property, so now I owned it. All I had to do now was pay taxes and other appliances for 5 years in advance, and I would be set. I got on my phone, set up an account to deduct all of my bills from, and then I sat down and relaxed. I looked around the house, and I knew I needed some furniture. Ugh... More shopping. This is the reason you might want a wife. She just tells you what looks good and you buy it. Keeps things simple. Well, no use moping about. I called a moving service so I could transport some furniture. I V-Dashed to the furniture store, then I selected the furniture for my house that I wanted, and I let the moving service people set it down so I could move it. I just told the, to set it anywhere in my house, just get it all in. They were very prompt, I gave them all a little extra for their hard work. They probably thought I was crazy. I signed the bill, then I was finally left in piece. I teleported all of the furniture into my alternate space, and then I went around, depositing it where I wanted it. After I finished, I layer down on my bed and I sighed. I decided to take a nap.

 ***After a 4 Four hour Nap***

I woke up, and I realized I still was not done furnishing my home. I needed a computer. I was feeling lazy so I just called the nearest computer store, saying that I will pay extra if they bring the computer and accessories directly to my house. In a few minutes, the employees arrived, and I took my computer, payed them and a little extra, and,I was alone again. Now, the business of getting into Kuoh Academy. This will be interesting. I got on my computer, set it up, and then I searched 'how to enroll into Kuoh Academy'. I was met with a lot of things under the name 'Reddit'. A bunch of pervs trying to get in for girls. Ugh... I kept scrolling, and I found a sign up page. It asked for school records, but I had none, so I selected a convenient test feature that would assess me. It made sure I wasn't cheating, so I just did my best. A lot of it was easy, but that was just because I was taught 25 years of schooling in a minute and a half through direct implementation. It hurt, but hey I didn't have to go to school. The test said I could apply for the grade of my age. I think I am sixteen, but technically I am over 2000 years old because of Crystasis. Meh, I'll be sixteen. I look like it so why not? This would be the start of more schooling for me... Whatever, I've technically done it before so I'll be fine. Although I will have to learn Japanese.


	4. School and Some Weird Stuff

**A/N: Welcome, everyone! I am back with another chapter! Happy Labor Day for those of you who celebrate it! I sure am glad I don't have to go to school today. That is actually why I am able to write this chapter. By the way, my author's notes will usually be pretty short because 1: Few people have read either of my two stories, and 2: I am not sure what else I can put in them. Also, I rarely do ending author's notes, unless I decide to do this story in the same 'list the harem at the end' format. I wanted to be at least somewhat original. I might write a book someday, and this is just how I decided to start my writing career, if I decide to continue. Once I get into higher education, I probably won't have any time to do this. I am not sacrificing my time in college for this. This may be fun for me, but college is important and it pretty much dictates if you are going to be some poor wretch who didn't try at life, or some rich, happy business person who actually tried. If I was a filthy rich person, I am not sure what I would do with all the money. Probably donate a lot of it toward one of the charities that help foster children. Anyway, on to the nonexistent question section! Hah... Kill me. Onward to what I think are the three R's of FanFiction, Read, Rate, and Review!**

 ***6:00 A.M, Nic's POV***

I woke up to the sound of my new alarm clock, and there was a difference between today and the the other days. I didn't completely destroy my alarm clock. I am kind've ashamed though. Back in the Clan, I used to get up way earlier than this. I mean, the Grineer and Corpus can attack at any time, right? Then again, I also slept in my Warframe. Eh, got to get ready for a grueling 7.5 hours of school... New experiences, right? Oh fuck my life... Forcing myself out of bed, I walked over to my new dresser, and I got out the Kuoh Academy uniform. I put it on, and then walked over to the uniform handbook so I can read exactly what it says. It states, "One must wear the uniform at all times, and it must be on the body." Ok, so I can't take it off. That might suck for when I need to fight someone. Or if Stalker comes after me, somehow. Anyway, I took off my uniform, and donned my Operator suit again. I didn't feel comfortable without it. I put the uniform back on, and I got my stuff together. I grabbed a snack, and I started walking towards Kuoh Academy. **(A/N: If anyone could tell me how to do a line break in the FF app, then I would put one right here, instead of all of my bold timeskip/transition phrases.)**

 ***At the gates to Kuoh Academy***

Ugh, people immediately attracted attention toward me by gossiping. Stuff similar to, "Who is he?" "Is he new?" "Is he single?" Okay I kinda reacted to that one. Even though I am desensitized to most women, I still hear what they say. I then realized my major mistake I made. I didn't know where any of my classes were. God dammit, I am going to have to ask. I at least learned how to say, "Where are my classes?" in Japanese. I walked over to what looked to be one of my Senpais as I believe they are called, and I asked, "Where is the administrator's office?" Oh yeah, I also learned that too. Other than that, I had to really think and assemble my sentences. I was brought out of my thoughts by my Senpai, who said, "I will take care of you my little kouhai~" With a giggle, she started walking. Oh Lotus, I am gonna die here...

 ***The Admin Office***

Well, at least the headmistress wasn't a creep. She just gave me a sheet of paper that had my schedule on it. I said what I think was thank you, and I left. Now, to find my class. Walking down two flights of stairs, I saw some guys that looked to be peeping. Sneaking up to them, I shouted, "Looks like we have a bunch of perverts in our midst." Hehehe, now they will feel the wrath of the Kendo Girls. Although, I think I will dish out some myself first. I walked over to them, and I kicked the first one in the kneecap, and then I dashed to the other one and hit him with an up-set knife hand strike. They both sailed into their respective barriers on the side, and I just walked away, whistling as I started hearing the perverts feeling the wrath of the Kendo Girls. I never wanted to be on the other side of that. I ran quickly to where I thought my class was, then I knocked on the door. I heard a, "Come in and introduce yourself." Deciding to be smart, I formulated what I was going to say before opening the door and stepping inside. Then I introduced myself as I knew myself, "Greetings everyone, I am Nicholas, and you all can call me Nic. I am a foreign Russian student, and I am not very good at Japanese, so please do not misunderstand what I say." Damn, I am proud of myself. That was long. Then the chorus of gossiping started. Most of the same stuff, except for one, "Wow, he's so hot!" which I took as a compliment to my well-developed muscles. I worked my ass off for them. Being in cryosleep for over 2000 years tends to give you muscle atrophy, but I wanted to not be a weak piece of shit. "You can sit next to Murayama, Murayama, please raise your hand." She raised her hand, and I walked over and sat down. The teacher started on her boring lessons of trigonometry, and I just zoned out. Then, the bell rang, and I immediately left, trying to find my next class before I became late. I managed to find it in time, and I gave my same introductory speal **(A/N: How do you actually spell shh-peal?)**. I once again, sat down next to Murayama, to the discontent of my resident pervert classmate, Issei. He apparently joined the Perverted Duo, now making it a Trio. Well, more fun for me since I usually knock them down so the girls finish them off. I mean, every girl in this school is just _brutal_. It is kinda scary. I mean, with my Operator suit on, it doesn't really hurt, but I didn't want to just shrug the hits off because it would be suspicious. Now, I don't have to. Although, I think I would much rather be beaten up by the Kendo Club than have to endure this school for three more years. Sadly, that was not an option. Well, since I had technically done everything of this already, then I will just zone out.

 ***End of School Day***

I finally got out of the boring hell hole known as school. Still had perfect grades, but eh. I got out of line of sight of anyone at the school, went into Void Mode, and I Dashed to my home. Since I was concentrating, it didn't take long. I got inside, and I got out of Void Mode. I sat down immediately, and I took a nap since a I did not have anything else to do.

 ***After a Brief Nap***

Ah, much better. Now I am going to take a walk. I decided I would practice using my Amp tonight, and trying to increase my reserves to support the Amp after it, maybe at midnight. I walked around, and noticed I was in the less wealthy part of Kuoh. Well, the part where people just didn't try at life. In Kuoh, it looked like if you tried, you wouldn't end up poor. I had no respect for the poor in this town. In this town, everyone had the chance to become great, so there was no excuse. If you didn't have this chance, then I could sympathize. But, these people could have, but they just didn't. So, no pity for them. As I was walking, I heard something. I heard someone or something say very quietly, "Ah, that human just filled me up. Now I am full of human flesh. I will sleep." Okay, WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS THERE A CANNIBLE IN THIS TOWN?! I just hope there are no more surprises in this town. Well, it is a good thing I had my Amp with me. I put it on, and I put my Operator Suit hood on. I snuck closer to the origin of the voice, and I readied my Amp. I went into Void Mode, and I snuck out, even seeing the disgusting creature. It had the top of a nude woman, but the bottom was that of a monster. Since it was still sleeping, I had the element of surprise. I charged up my Amp, and I unleashed the first pulse of energy. It hit her _hard._ Literally a 1/3 of her body was just gone. I was about to unleash my second pulse of destruction when the bitch charged me and grappled me. Thankfully, my Operator Suit prevented any punctures, but she was heavy. I would die of suffocation if not for one thing: Void Mode. Hah! Bitch you can't touch this! I Dashed away, and then I charged up my Amp, this time changing it into a more powerful but draining blast. I charged it for 5 seconds, and then I released the power of my Amp. It launched so quickly I barely saw the blast actually travel the distance between the monster and me. When it hit though, _nothing_ was left. I completely annihilated the beast. One problem. I usually don't use this much energy. I opened up my hood quickly, and I started vomiting a mix of my blood and my meals today. I managed to stop vomiting, but channel long this much Void Energy really took it out of me. I really need a Trinity or an Oberon right now... I feel like shit. Trinity could Bless me, and Oberon could use his Rejuvenate to heal me. I wish I could find something to Petrify and use the rubble to heal me. Sadly, people on this planet were not scum in every sense, so I couldn't just Petrify some poor soul. I now realized something. Back in my world, I used to use this much energy _all the time._ I must have a weakened connection to the Void, or the transport across universes caused my Void Energy capacitors to fry a little. I need to do a scan of myself when I get back... If I get back. Cleaning off my face with the remains of my shirt, I put my Operator Suit Hood back on. I started limping back to my house, while using a very reduced energy version of Void Mode so no one saw me. I managed to hobble back to my home in an hour, but it was really late. So, I took off my Operator Suit, which I did not want to do, but it was very smelly, and you could smell the blood on it. It would be painfully obvious I did something tonight to others tomorrow with it on. I would use my Void Energy to clean it once they my capacitors repaired themselves. I changed into some boxers and sweat pants, and I layer down on my bed and fell asleep. I hope my life right now doesn't go into more levels of shit. That would suck... **(A/N: *Evil Laughter* The point of FanFiction is to fuck with characters' lives. Hehehe...)**

 ***Rias' POV***

It was weird. Earlier, I had felt a few energy spikes, then I felt a complete drain of that energy. It was like it appeared and disappeared completely in and out of the world. Then, I felt a weak amount of energy that was constant for a long time, and only now did it vanish. I need to tell Sona about this if she didn't detect it already. We need to investigate. It was scary to know I didn't detect who it was immediately. Maybe it was a stray devil, but the energy was not from a devil. It didn't feel like anything I had ever encountered before. Not a Fallen, or an Angel. More questions, with no answers. I can't worry about it since the engagement is coming up. I need to start training myself and my peerage soon or we _will_ lose any battle against Riser.


	5. Deep Thoughts

**A/N: I am back people! It will be amazing if I actually finish this before school tomorrow. If I do, I am so gonna play some Warframe and fight an Eidolon. Or go fishing so I can get some standing. Eh, I do enjoy fishing although I do hate the logic it uses. I still have yet to figure out how to be a god at fishing. I am okay, but I don't have much stuff for it. For a long time I just Mastery rushed. I am excited though, I have done 78% of the Steam achievements! I believe the number is around 140/178 or something like that. I doubt the number I just listed is 78% but, you all get the point. Enough of me releasing the narcissistic ego I have suppressed and developed somehow. I think my titles are pretty bad, The Sun Titan's are better. Oh yeah... I probably should give that story some love. I have been bad about that. I am on a writing spree right now. My brain is basically on a high right now. Not sure why... Maybe I just don't use my creativity enough. Food for thought. Okay people, we might have some questions *Searchs up their own story to see the reviews*. Before I answer any questions though, does anyone know how to see reviews without looking up the actual story? It is really annoying. I had to save the search... Okay, the guest: Word Wall! Yeah, it is, so I am going to do a test run of a kinda different style so it might be easier to read. We'll see if it is appreciated by all. Read, Rate, and Review!**

 ***Next Morning***

I felt like shit. Using that much Void Energy was akin to getting drunk and this being a hangover. I really did not want to go to school, but I need to stay inconspicuous. So, I got to get my lazy ass out of bed and get dressed. I walked over to my dresser and put on my Kuoh Academy Uniform. Now, I was ready for school.

 ***At School***

Well, the good news is that I am not late. The bad news: I still feel like shit. I also did not clean my Operator Suit, so I won't be able to just get hit by a wrecking ball and be fine. I managed to get to class today, and do all of my assignments for that class pretty quickly. I had to answer a few questions, like:

"What is the cos sign of triangle ABC?" Or another one was:

"What is the sine of Triangle GHI, to the fourth power?" Just some basic stuff like that. I just think that it would be better to struggle and not know how to do this stuff, instead of knowing it, and nothing being new or challenging. I just allocated this time to deep thinking.

A few key things in particular were: What the hell was that beast last night? Why was I not able to tap into my Void Energy capacitors as well as I could in my world? What other crazy shit is going to happen to me?! All of this claimed my remaining class time, and I still couldn't really get answers that had enough evidence behind them to be possible conclusions. I had a bunch of hypotheses, but no definitive answer. Well, that just means I will think more in my other classes.

I made it to second period thankfully. I also got to have some fun slugging some pervs before class. Don't ask me how they got time to peep in between classes. Anyway, it was some fun for me to get away from the boring classes. I wonder why I wasn't why I was not being punished for this by someone? Eh, something else to think about.

Now, to answer my first question: what _was_ that beast last night? It looked like it was human or something at some point. So, the real question is, what happened? Is there some sort of inhumane research being done hear under the happy exterior? That would not explain its speed though. It was fast, way too fast for a human. The only reason I was faster was due to my Void enhancement. Just being in contact with it and surviving it would greatly strengthen you.

Getting back on track, I wondered if the beast was some sort of half-breed. I had heard of them in some stories I had read. There were some messed up half-breeds in Maximum Ride. Those wolf man things were just kinda scary. Imagine fighting something that could _literally_ snap you in half. Human jaw strength multiplied by wolf jaw strength. Over 180000 pounds of force. Holy shit. That is why they are scary.

Anyway, it was probably some sort of hybrid or demon. Now I started thinking about my second question: why was I so tired and drained from using so little Void Energy? I could use about 400 times that amount in my world and not even break a sweat. I have a few theories right now:

1: The "black hole" thing did something to my capacitors that damaged them in some way.

2: The change in worlds reset my capacitors through a sort of atrophy of them.

3: The Void is harder to access because of the distance between me and it. Therefore, the actual strain of channeling will be higher.

4: This world didn't have residual energy that I could channel. I channeled energy from the Void, but when in my world, I did some research. Apparently, there were small amounts of Void energy everywhere in my universe. A lot of small pockets in all locations. So actually drawing from those and the Void allowed me to channel more of it. Which each little bubble was refilled by one close to it, which a chain reaction of refilling occurred, all the way to the Void.

Now, my fourth theory makes some sense, but not complete sense. I was able to draw energy at the same rate everywhere in my world, so part of it doesn't make sense. So- I was brought out of my deep thoughts by the stupid bell. I was about to leave when someone approached me, and said, "Meet me on the roof after school."

I replied, "Okay, but why do I-" and their gone. Sighing, I went to my next class.

I got to third period, and I realized I was the first one here. I went ahead and looked at the teacher's lesson plans for the week and I groaned. It was more boring stuff. So, I sat down in my seat and waited.

When everyone finally made it into the class, I heard some whispering. Most of it was unimportant, but one thing stood out to me very clearly. Someone said, "Do you see those bruises on Nic-kun? They look like they are from a wild animal." Okay, that potential rumor needs to be shot down immediately. I raised my hand, and when the teacher called on me, I said, "I have an announcement."

"Very well, just make it quick." The teacher responded. I stood up, went to the front, and said, "Everyone, please do not worry about the minor injuries that adorn me. I encountered a not so friendly stray dog last night, and it was very aggressive. I ask that you not make a big deal out of this." With that, I sat down.

"Class, may I have your attention please. Today, we are going to..." Blah blah blah, more time for thinking. Continuing on my previous thought, I made a mental note in my head to not forget my meeting with the person on the roof. Anyway, what did make sense was that the natural energy of this world is _not_ filled with Void energy. So, it must be more difficult for me to channel here because in my world, the energy flowed better, whereas here, it has to push through. It must be using my stamina to pick up the slack. Now that made sense.

My next question was about what other crazy shit was gonna happen to me. I just wanted to be prepared. So, I just started listing things that might happen to me **(A/N: Sorry people, I am not cool enough to be able to list everything I want to do in the future.)**

1: I will die in an alien attack.

2: The zombie apocalypse will happen.

3: Countries will be idiots and release all of their nukes and destroy the world.

4: A bunch of demons will have a war with us humans, and we will all die or become enslaved.

5: I will be fucked by a succubus who will then eat me once I have been successfully seduced.

6: Some girl will ask me out and kill me (I don't know, this is just random shit I came up with!).

7: The space time continuum will be broken by a thirteen year old who threw a pencil.

8: I will get a girlfriend. (That's when you _know_ the world is ending.)

9: I will play the fiddle better than the devil. (Probably not gonna happen, my name ain't Johnny.) **(A/N: If you understood the reference please PM. If you thought it was funny I might just get off my lazy arse and write some funny as shit one-shot with some really random stuff in it. Oh, one of my friends actually attempted to break the space-time continuum. By throwing a pencil really hard. It is kinda funny to be honest. No, this person is not an idiot. They just didn't have infinite energy and infinite speed behind that pencil.)**

10: The space-time continuum will break and I will be thrown into some more crazy shit.

11: I will stay a virgin forever.

12: I will become a pervert (now that is _crazy)_.

13: I will somehow get a new space-mama

14: I am in some weird anime.

15: My old buddies will find a way to join me in this world.

Yeah, that's all I could come up with. Other than that, there are unlimited possibilities. I mean, once I had to fight someone who had intelligence that was pretty much omnipotent. The only thing they didn't calculate was my completely irrational, weird as hell, thinking. Or lack thereof... Heh...

I really wanted to avoid being discovered. For now, I would just have to live and do the best I can. Maybe even take care of the weird things, like that cannibal monster (If you could call it 'cannibalism' anymore). I just hoped I would go home soon and see the Lotus, just one more time.

She was always kind to me, which is kind've ironic since she has mechanical attachments that are reminiscent of Sentient artifacts I had found. Of course, I destroyed them before they could deactivate and kill me. Those things were dangerous...

I just hope that of the list of crazy things that happen, I hope number 5, 6, and 12 never happen. Then I'd have to time travel to kill myself so I would never become what would be the result mod those events. I will try my best to return to my world, even if this world is much more peaceful **(A/N: *Evil Laughter* Little do you know, Nic, little do you know...)**. Well, I hope that I can at least go back to complete that squad Tridolon hunt. If anything else, that, and seeing my friends and my potential lover. I am so going to have to avoid every damn girl in this school...

 **A/N: You might be thinking: "HOLY SHIT THIS LAZY ARSE IS DOING AN END AUTHOR'S NOTE!!" Yes, I understand I haven't done any. Now, I might have to because I have good-ish news and bad news. The good news is: I will actually try and make this not make your eyes bleed. Forgot who reviewed that ;). The bad news is, I will probably have to drastically decrease my update rate until I get my own house. Even then, I might not ever get it back to roughly 1 decent chapter every three days. My mother and father are trying to prevent me from bringing this device up to my room. I write these at night, FYI. So, it is a battle to try to get it in my room and escape quickly. I am sorry this is the case, but I can't do anything to convince them otherwise. I tried scientific research, I tried a lot of other ways to convince them. They are basically rocks. My mother basically hates technology in general when it is isn't being used for something productive, like gaming. So, she is biased. My father follows my mother because you don't question the mother and that is something you learn early on. Anyway, I might not even be able to write on the weekends. For this weekend I am going to do my Order of the Arrow Ordeal, and I will say anything more because it is a secretive thing. If you are actually in the OA, I can talk to you once I am inducted into it. However, I will refuse all communication with people who try to spoil it. Also, I am trying to set up a forum for suggestions, comments, questions, and anything related to my stories and maybe a little about me. No personal info, of course. The forum will be called: Oh wait, I should probably make a name... I guess I will start with "Picking NobodyKnows2's Brain". Eh, horrible name. If someone can make a decent name then I will probably change it if you can do that. Still new to FanFiction so I don't know how to do a lot of things. Ciao!**


End file.
